Brewed
by defyingnormalcy
Summary: Andrea overdoses on her beloved vice. Hobbs/Raydor established couple.


Sharon watched, exasperatedly, from the corner of her eye as Andrea got off the couch and made her way over to the coffee carafe again. The DDA groaned when she discovered that the carafe was empty and huffed as she sought out a new filter and her coffee container.

"Damn," she muttered as she opened the container and shook the meager contents around.

Sharon snorted softly.

"What?" Andrea asked indignantly. She turned around to face Sharon, who was still seated on their leather sofa.

Sharon looked up from the report in her hands and chuckled. "You've gone through an entire carafe since 9am. It's _Saturday_. Honey, I don't think you go through that much coffee even on Mondays normally."

Andrea crossed her arms defensively over her chest. "And?" she asked.

"And," Sharon drawled, "Not only is that completely unhealthy, but you are single handedly going to be responsible for a coffee shortage in the city of Los Angeles if you keep it up."

"Sharon, I have four court dates coming up this week plus I have an open investigation with your team. Please, honey, cut me some slack?" Andrea pleaded as she ran frustrated fingers through her hair. She knew that she drank far too much coffee than was healthy for a woman of her age. She also knew that her habit of skipping meals to put in overtime was probably going to catch up to her sooner rather than later; but right now she really just didn't have time for a lecture.

The past few weeks had been insane at Andrea's office. Thanks to DDA Pendley's retirement and an unusually high volume of cases finding their way to Andrea's desk, Andrea had been feeling like she could hardly keep up.

Sharon took in the dark circles under her partner's eyes and the deepened creases of her forehead and sighed. "I didn't mean to nag. I just don't want you to crash," she explained.

Andrea walked back over to the sofa, which was littered with both of their case files, and wrapped an arm around Sharon from behind. "I know. And I appreciate it. I promise that after this week I will be much easier to live with." Andrea sealed her promise with a kiss to Sharon's forehead.

Sharon reached behind to squeeze Andrea's shoulder. "I will hold you to that Counselor," Sharon said sternly, but the glint in her eye betrayed her affectionate intentions.

"Yes Captain," Andrea replied as she returned to the kitchen to load the remainder of her precious coffee into the new filter.

XXX

Sharon bit the inside of her lip and risked a glance over at Andrea. She was engrossed in the hefty report in her lap and chewing the tip of her pen; while that habit normally made Sharon grimace, right now all she could focus on was the insistent tapping of Andrea's foot against their coffee table. It had been driving her slowly mad for the past twenty minutes. She could hardly fill out her report because the motion kept jiggling the table, which she was _attempting _to use to write on.

"Andrea, honey?" Sharon asked sweetly. She knew better than to try a more insistent tone when Andrea was up to her ears in piles of work.

"Hmm?" Andrea said as she jerked her head up suddenly.

"Could you please stop tapping your foot? I can hardly write without my pen jumping all over my page," Sharon asked.

"Oh, what? Oh, right. Sorry," she said abrasively.

"Thank you," Sharon said as she resumed her work. Her grip loosened on her pen and she finally wrote a complete sentence without having to pause or slow down.

Within a few minutes, however, Andrea's foot started up again, this time, accompanied by the sound of Andrea's pen being flicked back and forth against her report. Sharon was just about to calmly place her hand on Andrea's leg when Andrea suddenly bolted up from the couch and started pacing, all the while still insistently flicking her pen against the paper.

Sharon watched this spectacle for a few moments before speaking up. "Andrea?" Sharon's tone could hardly contain its amusement. She nodded her head towards the half-full coffee mug on the coffee table. "I think that you've had enough of that now."

"Mmm," Andrea mumbled slightly hysterically, then shrugged. Still, she paced in a tight circle next to the sofa.

"Do you think it's maybe time to switch to decaf tea?" Sharon asked; she was starting to get dizzy from watching Andrea pace back and forth.

Andrea stopped and looked at her guiltily. "I keep having to re-read things. I can't concentrate. I feel like I am crawling out of my skin," Andrea admitted.

"Oh do you know?" Sharon asked, not even bothering to hide her grin.

"Sharon…I think I had too much coffee," Andrea said, sounding absolutely devastated. "And it's having a reverse effect on me. I can't concentrate," she repeated. She flung the report and pen onto the coffee table. "Maybe I should go for a walk? A walk would be good. A run. A run is better," she mused out loud.

Were Andrea not so obviously distressed, Sharon might be tempted to laugh at the irony of the situation. But, her partner was quite visibly distraught.

"So, what you are saying is that now you have too much energy and you don't know what to do with it?" Sharon clarified.

"Yes," Andrea said pathetically.

Sharon licked her lips and sat up a little straighter. "And you would like to burn off some of this energy?"

"Yes," Andrea repeated, impatiently this time.

"We have a condo, completely to ourselves until Rusty comes home from his shift in a few hours, and the way that you want to expend this energy is by _running_?" Sharon said slowly and pointedly.

"Wha – oh." Realization dawned on Andrea as she stared at Sharon with wide eyes.

"So," Sharon continued patiently, "keeping all of that in mind, how _would _you like to take care of this little problem Counselor?" she asked sweetly.

Andrea swooped in and in one surprisingly fluid motion, gathered Sharon in her arms and hoisted her up. "Have I ever mentioned that I love the way your mind works?" she asked her pleasantly surprised partner.

Sharon let out a breathless chuckle. "Indeed you have Counselor, indeed you have." She tightened her grip around Andrea's shoulders and nuzzled her neck. "Though I am starting to suspect that you planned this deliberately."

"That, unfortunately, I cannot take credit for," Andrea assured her regretfully.

XXX

Later, as they lay together in a tangled, sated, blissful heap of sweaty limbs, Sharon watched as Andrea slept peacefully. The creases in her forehead seemed much shallower and there was a glow in her face that had been missing for the last while. Sharon tossed her mass of tangled hair over her bare shoulder and flung a leg over Andrea's hips. She ran her fingers over Andrea's sweaty abdomen and watched as goose bumps broke out across the flushed skin.

When Andrea eventually wakes up, Sharon will tease her about not being able to find a happy medium when it came to her energy levels. But for right now, Sharon was perfectly content to watch over her as she slumbered.


End file.
